Life Threatening
by Girl for the 4
Summary: What happens when four Akatsuki fangirls are plunged into the Naruto world? And will they make it in the Akatsuki? Will there be love? Yoai? Why am I asking so many things? Read to find out! Very OOC, sorry! DeiXoc ItaXoc SasoXoc HidaXoc PeinXKonan Worning: may be CRACK!


_**Ok, so I updated this from the last version that was just one long thing since it got messed up I guess. Now it should be better. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>I slammed the door as I left my house and walked down the street. I was running away. No one cared. No one would miss me. I had no friends. My family all hated me. I was an outcast everywhere. Even in Ikebukuro, which is filled with strange people. It's sad, I know. But that's why I'm running away. All I had was my black jeans, black gym shoes, black <em>Blood on the Dance Floor <em>tank top, my black hoodie, and my large black messenger bag. It was filled with all my stories and tons and tons of led and pencils. It had a picture of a girl on it getting angel wings ripped off her back and had _Fallen Angels _in blood read, Old English text written above the girl. I was so pissed that when a portal thing opened in front of me, I walked right into it. Ok, so that's not really what happened, but I can dream that I was that pissed. Really, I was crying, and the portal opened up right in front of me so I couldn't avoid going into it.

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.o.V.<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara and Tobi were on a mission in the Land of Snow. Sasori was still alive but he was on a mission of his own in the Rain Country. So Deidara was stuck with Tobi. And speaking of Tobi, he was being his normal annoying self, and was annoying the fuck out of Deidara at the moment.<p>

"Tobi! Will you shut the hell up, un?!" Deidara yelled.

"Why is Sempai yelling at Tobi?!" Tobi asked, chibi tears flowing from the eye hole in his mask.

"Because you're being an annoying little shit, yeah!" He shouted.

"Tobi's sorry! He won't bother Sempai anymore!" Tobi yelled.

Deidara pinched the bridge oh his nose and was about to yell at him again when they heard a scream. Both of their heads whipped up and they looked around.

"Sempai… what was that?" Tobi asked.

"It sounded like a girl screaming." He answered.

"But why would a girl be out here?" Tobi asked.

"I don't know." Deidara said.

He shrugged and they continued on their way back to the Akatsuki base. Twenty minutes later, they found something intriguing.

"Sempai, Sempai! Tobi thinks he sees something!" Tobi said.

Deidara sighed angrily and said, "What Tobi?"

"Tobi thinks it's a girl!" Tobi exclaimed, running forward.

"A girl?!" Deidara asked shocked.

"Yeah! It is a girl! Tobi was right!" Tobi said, getting to the girl.

Deidara came up next to Tobi and asked, "You think she's the one we heard scream, yeah?"

"Tobi's not sure, but Tobi thinks we should get her out of the snow. She doesn't have cloak. She's could freeze to death!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah… you're right, un." Deidara said, kneeling down next to the girl.

He propped her up against his knee and took off his grey cloak that was over his Akatsuki cloak. His cloak was warm enough but he still wore the grey one over it, so it didn't really make a difference when he took it off. He wrapped it around the girl and closed it. He picked her up and put her on his back. He then noticed the black backpack lying in the snow next to where the girl had been.

"Oi, Tobi. Grab that bag, un. I have a feeling that it belongs to her." Deidara said.

Tobi picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. They started walking in the direction of the nearest village.

* * *

><p><em>Max's P.o.V.<em>

* * *

><p>Something warm pressed against my front, cold air hitting my face and hands, and a slight bouncing motion. That's what woke me up.<p>

"Mmmhhh…" I groaned.

The bouncing stopped and I heard a voice say, "You finally awake, yeah?"

I opened my eyes and saw yellow blond hair. I blinked a couple of times and looked farther around and saw a boy's face. He looked to be about fourteen. He had long yellow blond hair in a half ponytail and crystal blue eyes. Well, I could only see one of his eyes because his left eye was covered by a scope and his bangs.

"Are you ok, hm?" He asked.

I nodded. My eyes widened as I realized that I didn't have my back pack. I franticly looked around for my bag. The boy noticed and laughed.

"Looking for the black bag, yeah?" He asked.

I nodded.

He smiled and said, "Don't worry, un. Tobi's got it."

I looked behind us and saw a man with a mask holding my bag. I sighed in relief. A cold wind blew and I flinched at the cold and tightened my arms around the boy's neck.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

I nodded and shivered.

"Here pretty girl-chan." The man in the mask, Tobi, said, putting his grey cloak around me.

I nodded my thanks and rested my chin on the blond boy's shoulder.

"So what were you doing out here, hm?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"You don't know?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well do you know how you got here, un?" He asked.

I shook my head again.

"Are you a ninja, hm?" He asked.

I shook my head yet again.

"Do you know my name?" I shook my head, lying.

"Do you want to know it?" He asked.

I nodded yes.

The boy smiled and said, "My name's Deidara, yeah."

I smiled and nodded.

"Do you think you could hang on tight so I can run?" He asked.

I nodded and tightened my grip on his neck. I then wrapped my legs around his waist. He nodded and looked back at Tobi and he nodded. They started running fast. Half an hour later, we came to the edge of a village.

"Are you ok miss?" Deidara asked.

"Max." I quietly said.

"Hm?" He asked.

"My name is Max." I said.

"So you finally speak! Anyway, are you good, yeah?" He said.

"Yes Deidara. I'm fine. Thank you." I answered.

His hand moved on my leg and remembered I was on his back.

"Oh! I can get off your back now Deidara!" I said.

"It's ok. If you don't want to walk, I can carry you, un. You're not heavy at all, yeah." He said, smiling.

I blushed slightly and said, "Ok…"

We walked into the village and found an inn. I got off Deidara's back but held his hand as we walked in. I had gotten used to the mouths on the hands on the run here so that didn't bother me. I kept quite while we got our rooms. The man who owned the inn had a daughter who was sitting on the counter when we came to check in.

She saw me and Deidara holding hands and asked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

I blushed and shook my head while Deidara coolly said, "No."

"Is she your sister?" She asked.

I shook my head again and Deidara said, "No. Just a scared little girl my partner and I found up in the mountains."

The girl tilted her head to the side and asked, "Wasn't she with her family?"

I looked down sadly and hugged Deidara's arm.

"No. We found her past out in the snow, yeah. She was alone, with nothing but the clothes she's wearing and a bag, hm." Deidara said, looking down at me.

The girl thought for a minute and said, "Wait here a second."

She jumped off the counter and ran down a hall. She came back with a bag and handed it to me. I looked down at it with a questioning look.

"There are some clothes, shoes, a brush, and some other things a girl needs in the ninja world in there." She said.

"Ah… thank you…" I said, hugging the bag to my chest.

She smiled at me and said, "No problem. Just let me know if you need anything else, ok?"

I nodded and smiled.

She looked at the boys and said, "As for you two, take good care of her. She's been through a lot. I can tell. And don't forget to treat her with care and be nice to her."

They nodded and Deidara said, "Don't worry miss. I can promise you that we'll take good care of her, un."

She smiled and said, "Good. Couse if I _ever _find out you didn't at any time or aren't taking good care of her, I'll personally track you down and kick your sorry asses."

"And I see you're not lying, yeah." Deidara said, slightly worried.

I giggled and said, "Don't worry Blondie; I'll protect you from getting your ass kicked by the inn owners daughter."

"Oh, like you could protect _me_, un! I'd have to protect _you_, yeah!" Deidara said as we walked away.

We argued the whole way to my room, which was seven rooms down from his and Tobi's.

"You sure you'll be ok by yourself, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah! Tobi doesn't want anything bad to happen to Max-chan!" Tobi said.

I laughed and said, "Boys. I'll be fine. It's one night alone. In an inn for god's sake."

"But there are people who will kidnap little girls from inns in the middle of the night, yeah!" Deidara said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm not little, I'm twelve."

"Well I'm fourteen so that's little to me, un." He said.

"Whatever. Just go to your own room." I said, pushing Deidara towards his room.

"Fine, but you know where to find us, hm." He said, finally walking on his own.

"I know." I said, closing the door to my room.

I went over to the bed and opened the bag the girl had given me. In it were a couple pairs of pants and some shorts, a few tank tops and short sleeve shirts and a sweater. Also there was a pair of ninja shoes. A brush, a comb, some makeup, and some accessories accompanied the clothes and shoes. I changed into a pair of black shorts and a dark blue tank top. I walked over to the makeup table thing and sat down. I set the brush and comb down and took by hair down from the bun it was in. I grabbed the brush and started slowly brushing through my mid black length dark blonde hair. Half an hour later I was still trying to brush through it. You'd think that having it in a bun would keep it from getting tangled, but damn that's wrong. There were so many damn tangles I thought I might break the fucking brush!

There was a knock on my door and a voice said, "Max, un…?"

I smiled when I heard the 'un' and knew it was Deidara.

"Come in." I said.

He opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him.

"Max, you shouldn't-" He started, then stopped when he looked up at me.

I had some of my hair in my hand and was brushing through it.

I giggled and said, "What?"

"Ah… nothing, yeah." He said, blushing slightly.

I shook my head and said, "Anyway, what were you saying as you were coming in?"

"Oh, right! You shouldn't have your door unlocked. It's dangerous, yeah!" He said, locking the door himself.

"What~? Is big bad Deidara worried about little old me?" I asked in a teasing, sing song voice.

He blushed a little more and said, "N-no! I just don't want to be responsible for losing you, yeah…"

I blushed slightly and said, "R-right. So um, Tobi driving you that crazy?"

"Oh, yeah. I mean, he wouldn't shut up about how he thought that this village was full of pretty girls and shit that I couldn't take it so I came down here, un." He said.

I laughed and said dramatically, "Oh lord help us all. Tobi's going to kill us all by over loading our brains with all his talking!"

He chuckled then said, "But that's not the only reason I came down here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was it? Good, bad? It was crap wasn't it? Anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think of it, so review please! Love you my lovelies~! Ja ne!<strong>_


End file.
